Mine Forever
by Neko-Aku-Chan
Summary: Homura loves Hazel,yet Hazel won't stop talking about Sanzo. Will Homura be able to make Hazel see that he is the one for him? Read to find out! Oneshot.


**Mine Forever:  
****Hazel/Homura love fic,  
PG 13\T Rated.  
By: Neko-Aku-Chan  
Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever! Yayyy! I noticed that there aren't many stories about this couple and for some reason I fall in love with it 3 I was inspired to write this by a fic I read called: "High School Daze" by Banshi Kender. One of the cutest fics I ever read. Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters from Saiyuki. Sadly. I can only wish.  
Oh well, on with the story:  
**

"-and Sanzo-han said that Gojyo is a huge jerk and-"  
Blah blah blah. Why couldn't he just shut up for five minutes? He was trying to read a book here.  
Homura had had enough hearing about the "Great" Genjo Sanzo and his gang. Everyday was the same damn thing: Sanzo's hair, Sanzo's face, his abs, his eyes, what he said, what he did or eat…  
He was sick of listening to Hazel's endless babbling and fangirling all over the blond bishie. What was so special about that guy anyway?

He and Hazel had been living together ever since their high school years and it became quit a pain in the ass ever since Sanzo started giving attention to Hazel. But he was glad he wasn't alone anymore. Homura had lost is parents in a fatal car accident when he was seven years old. There was no way for his parents to survive it, yet he still blamed himself for it. If only he left his mum alone for five minutes, instead of bickering and making his father lose concentration on the road. Then they wouldn't have crashed into the big truck that came in front of them. He couldn't remember much from the accident, but he did remember being taken from the hospital to an old greying building which he found out was called an "Orphanage".  
He started middle school and hardly had any friends. His eyes scared most of them and because of them he was labeled a "freak". One eye was a beautiful clear blue, while the other was the color of mesmerizing gold.  
He couldn't really understand what was wrong with his eyes. His mother used to tell him that he was very special because of them. Yet there were two boys who though he looked quit cool and admired him named Zenon and Shien. They followed him everywhere and became his first best friends.  
But then they went to high school, and each of them had different classes and were hardly seeing each other. And then he met Hazel. He remembered clearly that faithful day.

*Flashback*  
It was another ordinary summer day. The sun was shining bright yellow, lightning the classroom; the wind was blowing softly through the open window, messing the black silky hair of a handsome teenage boy sitting right underneath it. His head was perched on his hand, blue and gold eyes staring out into the sky, thinking.

Idiots. Everyone were idiots. The teacher with her sick honey-sweet voice. The other teens in his class. Everyone were just plain Idiots. No one understood him, No one cared. No one can understand the pain he felt, the pain he went through every second of the day. No even his best friends. It was his fault his parents were no underground and no one could understand that.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice the silver haired boy approach towards him  
and stood in front of his desk.  
"Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is Hazel Glosse. What is your name?"

The black haired boy jumped and lifted his gaze to the other boy's face. When he looked into his eyes, His heart fluttered inside and started beating fast and hard. The feeling of butterflies filled his stomach. The boy was gorgeous; His hair was beautiful white-silver, hardly reaching his shoulders. He met two deep, piercing blue eyes, twinkling with amusement. His pale pink lips were curved into a smile.  
"Ho… Homura…" He managed to gasp, his cheeks slightly blushing.  
*End Flashback*

They became friends quit quickly after that meeting, and Homura soon learned that Hazel was an orphan as well. His parents were brutally murdered by burglars when he was five years old and was living since with his cousin Gato. When they became sixteen, they both found jobs at a restaurant and were able to buy a house and move together to their new home.

"-And then he said that my eyes were beautiful! Can you believe it? _The Sanzo_ said that I had beautiful eyes! I think his sort of falling for me-"  
Wait, what?  
Homura jerked out of his thoughts. What did Hazel just say?  
"-I think he has a crush on me. You know, he **has** been looking at me a lot lately-"

Oh Hell No.

Hazel was his and his only and no Sanzo will take him away from him.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on; he put the book on the table and walked towards Hazel who sat on his bed. Hazel glanced up from the hand mirror he was holding to the approaching figure and stopped his babbling.  
"Homura han? Is everything all right?"  
He reached Hazel and looked down into those blue eyes. Suddenly, he pushed the other onto the bed, holding his wrists in a death grip.  
"What the-".But he couldn't complete his sentence as Homura took this chance and smacked his lips onto Hazel's silky ones, shoving his tongue into his mouth as Hazel gasped in shock, but relaxed and responded with the same enthusiasm and passion. Their tongues battled and wrestled, demanding control, yet Homura won. He shoved his wet tongue harder into the blue eyed angel's hot mouth, tasting and exploring every aspect and corner he could reach, caressing Hazel's tongue as he did so.  
Hazel moaned into the kiss, his hands clutching the black cloth on the muscular chest which was pressed down on him, feeling the hard abs underneath it.  
Homura tried to put all the emotions he had had for years into that kiss.  
The passion he felt every time he saw Hazel. The lust he tried to control when he felt the tip of his fingers touch him, even for just a second. His need of having the angel next to him for eternity. His love for the human being who made desire burn in him, washing away the sadness and loneliness that he felt for years.

They broke the kiss, both gulping very much needed air into their needing lungs, blushing slightly and panting as if they ran a million miles.  
Homura got off the bed and marched back into his preoccupied seat and held up the book he was reading.  
"Shut up, you're disturbing my reading".  
Hazel smirked playfully. He got up from the lying position he was in and walked towards the flame prince and stood behind him. He bent down a little and whispered into his ear.  
"And what if I don't want too?"  
"Urusai. You're annoying." Homura replied with a growl. Hazel blinked a few times, then bent down again and caressed his cheek with long pale fingers and whispered seductively, his breath brushes His face:

"Make me."

Homura couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Hazel and shoved him hard onto the bed.

"With pleasure."

Thank you very much for reading! Hope you enjoyed  
Please review and flames are too hot for me so don't flame please.  
~Neko-Aku-Chan


End file.
